Amor mutuo
by Rinlocakagamine
Summary: es una historia en ke sasha se da cuenta de sus sentimientos x mafuyu y son novios pesimo summary no me presionen es mi primer historia u.u
1. amor mutuo

Ke tal este es mi primer fanfic asi q espero q les guste dejen revienw

P.D. los personajes de seikon no qwaser no son míos solo los que me vaya a inventar

Capitulo 1 sentimientos mutuos

-era un dia cualquiera como otro pero me sentía triste Sasha se había ido en una misión y no cuando regresara sentía que me hacia mucha falta sali de mi habitación baje las escaleras y me dirigi a la sala encendí la tele y veo a Tomo entrar emociona tanta q me vino la curiosidad dime tomo q es porque estas tan feliz-pregunto la pellirroja

-Mafuyu-chan tengo muy buenas noticias

–dime Tomo que es

–volvio preguntar la pelirroja

–pues Sasha-kun vuelve mañana

–que Sasha vuelve mañana-pregunto asombrada la pelirroja

– si Teresa-chan me dijo que la misión fue un éxito y por eso regresaba mañana

-que bien ire a comprar ingredientes para el bhost- y salió dispara de la casa la pellirroja

-pues yo invitare a Hana, Katja, Mutsumi, Teresa y Lizzy

**Mientras tanto con Sasha**

-Iba de regreso en el avión esperando la hora de cuando llegaría y pensando como estaría Mafuyu y Tomo pero especialmente en Mafuyu **(N.A. se nota q estas loco por ella XD)**

**-**Me habían encargado recoger información de los adeptos y consegui mucha de sus próximos movimientos por lo cual me permitieron volver a casa.

-Llegue a eso de las 9 pm" noche "entre a la casa y me encontré con todos "y yo que quería estar tranquilo" claro q les iba a pedir q estaba cansado hasta que vi el bhost llevaba tanto sin comerlo asi q me calle nos sentamos a comer y me bombardearon de preguntas como como te fue tu vistes problemas y un monton de preguntas mas después se hiso tarde y todos se retiradon a su casa Tomo subió y Mafuyu estaba escogiendo los platos entre a la cocina y la vi con esa linda blusa anaranjada de tiras "aunque casi siempre la trae puesta" se veía diferente ese corto short aunque se veía tan sexi **(N.A. que estará pensando)**

**-**No se porque mero me la quede mirando y se dio cuenta

-Que tengo algo en la cara q me miras tanto

-Cla-ro que no tartamudee el cual me sonroje y volte la cara

-No te que me estaba mirando asi q le pregunte si tenia algo y se sonrojo se veía tan lindo asi q me hacer que para molestarle

-Cuando se me acerco tan sensualmente q no pude contenerme y la bese estaba espantado de que me diría ella

-E-l me beso no podía creerlo aunque y nos besamos una ves

-Al ver que Mafuyu le devolvió el beso comenzo a hacerse cada ves mas intenso y apasionante hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

-Sasha te puedo hacer una pregunta –dijo jadeando

-Cla-ro respondi temeroso

-Tu me amas

-Amarte esa es una palabra muy pequeña paro lo que siento por ti –penso el peliblanco

-Me vas a responder – pregunto desesperada la pelirroja

-Pues aquí VA yo Sasha el Martí te amo a ti Oribe Mafuyu –dijo el peliblanco sonrojado como un tomate

-Sasha yo también te amo – contesto feliz la pelirroja

-Pues entonces te gustaría ser m-i novia –dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas

-Claro me encantaría –dijo la pelirroja le dio un beso y subió a su habitación

-AY Sasha se dijo mujeres quien las entiende y se retiro a su habitación sonrojado

**Espero q les haya gustado me encantaría q dejen review y me gustaría consejos de que tal lo hice y espero q me perdonen si lo hice mu corto bye besoss**


	2. 2 primera cita

**Hola que tal quise subirlo pero no pude ya que mi única computadora se daño y no me serbia y por ultimo cuando volvió me castigaron sin p casi q no pude subirlo este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga MIZUTAMI-san pero esta ves mucho más largo **

P.D. los personajes de seikon no qwaser no son míos solo los que me vaya a inventar

Bueno a la historia

PRIMERA CITA

**PV. Normal**

Me desperté baje a desayunar y vi a Mafuyu de repente sentí un calor en mi cara recordando lo sucedido ayer entre y decidí saludarla

-Oohayo que estas cocinando

-Huevos con tocino

-en serio que bien pensó en su mente

-claro pues te gustan no?

-pues veras quería preguntarte algo

-que quieres

-pues quería saber si tendrías una cita conmigo

-no tienes que preguntar después de todo yo también quería una

-pues nos vamos a las 3

-ok

**A la hora de la cita **

-Mafuyu se nos hace tarde ya estas

-si si ya bajo

-whoooo pensó el peliblanco

-te ves muy lin-

-lin que

-que te ves muy linda dejo sonrojado

-gracias Sasha dijo apenada

-nos vamos

-ahh claro

-se fueron caminando hasta llegar a un cine la película fue mi romantica que hiso llorar a mafuyu pero no le saco ninguna expresión a sasha solo un comentario que fue que fingido deambularon por las calles hicieron una parada para comer mafuyu pidió una copa de helado y sasha un te

-que tal esta el te sasha

-esta bien

-no te gustaría probar de mi copa

-no gracias no me gusta mucho el dulce

-vamos te aseguro que te va gustar

-esta bien dijo rendido ya que no quería pelear en su primera cita

-toma di ahh dijo acercando la cuchara a su boca

-puedo comer solo dijo apenado

-tranquilo no tienes q sentirte avergonzado sasha

-quien esta avergonzado dijo sin querer perder

-pues entonces di ahh ol el GRAN QWASER DE HIERRO TIENE VERGUENZA

-verguenza quien le tendría verguenza a eso a eso

-entonces toma

-ahh dijo el molesto por si derrota

-que tal esta dijo mafuyu

-muy dulce dijo sasha sacándole una carcajada a mafuyu

-bueno será mejor q regresemos o llegaremos tarde a casa

-si tienes razón

-iban de camino a casa cuando comenzó a llover a cantaros fueron corriendo a cubrirse bajo un edificio pero era demasiado tarde estaban muy empapados sasha voltio a ver como estaba mafuyu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que podía ver atraves de la blusa de mafuyu

-hay que refugiarnos dijo avergonsado

-pero donde

-vamos a ese hotel dijo acelerando el paso dejando atrás a mafuyu por la verguenza

-pero de lo que mafuyu se dio cuenta y que sasha no que todos los hoteles de la calle eran LOVE HOTEL

-dejando a mafuyu roja y confundida llendo hacia donde se dirijia sasha recordando lo que su su amiga mutsumi le regalo antes de la cita

**Recuerdo antes de la cita **

-jajajaja querida Mafuyu me e enterado de que vas a una cita con sasha

-si por que ten interesara Mutsumi

-por nada solo e venido a darte un presente para tu cita

-ah gracias dijo hasta que vio lo que era oye que es esto dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas

-no me digas que nunca lo has visto

-si lo eh visto y si se que es pero para que lo quiero

-pues es lo mas obvio del mundo para tu cita con sasha

-pero no creo que lo vaya a necesitar dijo apenada

-jajajajaja no conoces a los chicos para nada

-pero en serio crees q sasha quiera hacerlo en la primera cita dijo super sonrojada

**Fin del recuerdo**

**-**buenas dijo la chica de la recepción que habitación desean

-cualquiera con una ducha

-pues hay muchas

-cualquiera no me interesa

-sasha se amable dijo mafuyu lo siento le dijo apenada a la recepcionista

-no hay problema

-son una linda pareja se la habitación perfecta para ustedes

-siganme si necesitan algo llamenos por la línea del teléfono

-gracias dijo mafuyu despidiendoce

-mafuyu ve a tomar una ducha antes de que te resfríes

-ya se no tienes que decírmelo dijo metiendoce al baño rápidamente

-que le pasare bueno buscare unas batas para nosotros

-no puedo creerlo mutsumi tenia razón no me creo que sasha quiera dar el siguiente paso tan rápido dijo mientras se sumergia mas en la tina

-mafuyu traje una bata para ti la dejare aquí

-gracias dijo super nerviosa por el echo de q el este en el baño

-bueno me voy no te quedes tanto tiempo no quiero q te desmayes

-tranquilo no lo hare

-esta bien pero apresúrate

-sasha ya puedes utilizar

-cuando dije apresúrate no lo dije tan literalmente

**Ok hasta aki llege hoy espero sus reviews con ansias alguna duda o algo no duden en preguntar las ideas para el fic son bienvenidas con gusto me retiro**

**Rinneko-chan**


End file.
